sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Εμπεδοκλής \Ακράγας
Εμπεδοκλής Empedocles thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] - Έλληνας Σικελιώτης φιλόσοφος (495 - 435 π.Χ.) από την Σικελική πόλη Ακράγας. - φιλόσοφος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: 495 π.Χ. - Θάνατος: 435 π.Χ. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Εμπεδοκλής" συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη ''"κλέος". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Γεννήθηκε περί το 495 π.Χ., από ευγενή οικογένεια, στον Ακράγαντα. Ήταν ένας από τους σπουδαιότερους αντιπροσώπους της προσωκρατικής Ελληνικής φιλοσοφίας. Συνέχισε την πολιτική παράδοση της οικογένειάς του που είχε δημοκρατικές ιδέες, αλλά όταν έχασε την εξουσία, έφυγε και πήγε στην Πελοπόννησο και από τότε ποτέ δεν επέστρεψε πίσω στην πατρίδα του. Έγινε ιδρυτής μιας νέας φιλοσοφικής σχολής. Επηρεάστηκε κυρίως από τον Πυθαγορισμό και τον Παρμενίδη, Ήταν πολύ μορφωμένος και είχε μελετήσει όλα τα συγγράμματα και τις θεωρίες των φιλοσόφων που υπήρξαν πριν απ' αυτόν. Στο περίφημο σύγγραμμα του "Περί φύσεως", που μόνο αποσπάσματα μας σώθηκαν, διασταυρώνει τις βασικές αρχές της κοσμοθεωρίας του τονίζοντας ότι: "Δεν υπάρχει γέννηση για κανένα φυσικό σώμα που υπόκειται σε θάνατο και ούτε τερματισμός". Χρησιμοποίησε τον έμμετρο -πιθανώς για να του προσδώσει αποκαλυπτικό κύρος- και από το έργο του έχουν σωθεί εκτενή αποσπάσματα που υπερβαίνουν τους 500 περίπου στίχους. Ο Αριστοτέλης τον θεωρεί θεμελιωτή της Ρητορικής και τον κατατάσσει στους φυσικούς φιλοσόφους, εννοώντας ότι η φιλοσοφία του ήταν υλιστική. Η ζωή του υπήρξε αντικείμενο πολλών μυθοπλασιών. Στα τελευταία έτη της ζωής διέτρεχε πόλεις και κώμες, φερόμενος ως θαυματοποιός και μάγος. Πολλοί θρύλοι πλάστηκαν για το θάνατό του. Αναφέρεται ότι έπεσε στον κρατήρα του ηφαιστείου της Αίτνας, για να καεί το σώμα του και να εξαϋλωθεί στον ουρανό. Εργογραφία * Ξέρξου διάβασις, ή Περσικά. (έμμετρη εξιστόρηση εκστρατείας του Ξέρξη). Κατά παράδοση (Διογ. Λαέρτ. 8,57) το έργο αυτό κάηκε από την αδελφή του επειδή ήταν ατελείωτο. * Προοίμιον εις Απόλλωνα, και αυτό κάηκε από την αδελφή του ή κόρη του, πιθανώς ήταν ύμνος που προσομοίαζε τον Απόλλωνα με τον Ήλιο. * Τραγωδίαι. Ο Ιερώνυμος μαρτυρεί ότι είχε δεί χειρόγραφα 43 τραγωδιών. Ο Νεάνθης μαρτυρεί για 7. * Ποιητικοί Λόγοι και Ιατρικός λόγος. Έργα σε πεζό λόγο "καταλογάδην". Περί αυτών ουδεμία άλλη πληροφορία υπάρχει. * Περί φύσεως των όντων. Σε δύο βιβλία των 2000 στίχων. Από αυτούς έχουν διασωθεί μόνο 340. Το ποίημα αυτό εμιμήθηκαν οι Λατίνοι Λουκρήτιος και Βάρρων. * Καθαρμοί. Ποίημα εξιλαστικού χαρακτήρα που μοιάζει των Ορφικών. Κατά πληροφορία του Δικαιάρχου, που διέσωσε ο Αθήναιος (Δειπνοσοφ.14) αυτό απαγγέλθηκε παρουσία του Εμπεδοκλή στα "Ολύμπια" από τον ραψωδό Κλεομένη. Από τους 1000 στίχους των "Καθαρμών" έχουν διασωθεί μόνο 100. * Επιγράμματα. Αναφέρονται δύο αποδιδόμενα στον Εμπεδοκλή, ένα για τον μαθητή του Παυσανία και το άλλο για τον Ακραγαντινό γιατρό Άκρωνα. Αμφότερα όμως θεωρούνται ως νόθα. Φιλοσοφικές Αναλύσεις Κοσμογονία Όπως συμβαίνει και με τον Παρμενίδη, ο Εμπεδοκλής απορρίπτει τη γένεση και τη φθορά. Στη θέση τους χρησιμοποιεί δύο άλλες έννοιες που τις περιγράφει ως μείξη (γέννηση) και χωρισμός (φθορά) «αγέννητων στοιχείων». Κρατά το μηδέν έξω από τον Κόσμο και ανάγει την Κοσμογένεση και τις κοσμικές μεταβολές σε τέσσερεις θεμελιώδεις υποστάσεις, ισοδύναμες μεταξύ τους. Αυτές οι υποστάσεις, όμοιες με το εόν του Παρμενίδη είναι τα «ριζώματα», δηλαδή: *το Χώμα, *το Ύδωρ, *το Πυρ και *ο Αέρας. Τα ριζώματα, αντίθετα από τα φυσικά στοιχεία δεν χάνουν την ταυτότητά τους. Οι δε μεταξύ τους σχέσεις διέπονται από την επιδραση δύο κοσμικών δυνάμεων, που είναι επίσης αγέννητες και αιώνιες, της φιλότητας, (έλξης και συνένωσης) και του νείκους, (έχθρας διάσπασης και διάλυσης). Κοσμολογία Στην Κοσμολογία του περιγράφει το "κοσμικό γίγνεσθαι" ως αιώνια κυκλική πορεία. Τα δύο ορόσημα αυτής της κυκλικής πορείας είναι ο θεϊκός σφαίρος και η χαοτική δίνη, (δίνος) και η συνολική πορεία διακρίνεται σε τέσσερις φάσεις. *Στη αρχή επικρατεί απόλυτα η φιλότητα και τα τέσσερα ριζώματα βρίσκονται σε πλήρη αρμονία μεταξύ τους, σε κατάσταση μείξης, στη μορφή του σφαίρου. *Κατόπιν η είσοδος του νείκους στον "σφαίρο" οδηγεί σε διαδικασία σταδιακής διάλυσης και αποσύνθεσης. Μέσω μιας επεκτεινόμενης δίνης τα ριζώματα ξεχωρίζονται και απομακρύνονται. Τα έμβια όντα που δημιουργούνται σε αυτή τη φάση του "κοσμικού γίγνεσθαι" υπόκεινται στην αυξανόμενη επιρροή του νείκους. Σε αυτή τη φάση βρίσκεται ο Κόσμος, που βαδίζει σε κατάσταση αυξανόμενης διαμάχης και εχθρότητας. *Ο δίνος είναι η φάση της πλήρους κυριαρχίας του νείκους, στην οποία προκαλείται χάος, διάλυση και ολοκληρωτική αποσύνθεση. *Εν τέλει, εισέρχεται βαθμιαία η φιλότητα και ο Κόσμος επιστρέφει στη συγκρότηση του σφαίρου. Η φιλότητα και το νείκος είναι δυνάμεις που ασκούνται στα τέσσερα στοιχεία τα οποία τα φέρουν σε κατάσταση ισσοροπίας. Δαιμονολογία Στο Καθαρμοί ο φιλόσοφος αφηγείται τις περιπτέτειες ενός δαίμονα, μιας ψυχής δηλαδή που υπό την επίδραση του νείκους υποπίπτει σε σοβαρό παράπτωμα και χάνει την αρχική του αγνότητα. Μέσω αλλεπάλληλων ενσαρκώσεων επιστρέφει και πάλι στην κατάσταση του αθάνατου αγαθού δαίμονα, αφού διαβεί, όμως, ολους τους κουραστικούς δρόμους της ζωής, 39B 115. Γνωσιοθεωρία Ο Εμπεδοκλής επεξεργάστηκε μια λεπτομερή θεωρία για την αίσθηση, η οποία άσκησε μεγάλη επίδραση στους συγχρόνους του, αλλά και μεταγενέστερους στοχαστές. Σύμφωνα με αυτή τη θεωρία τα αντικείμενα παράγουν «απορροές», οι οποίες μέσω των πόρων του σώματος φθάνουν στα αισθητήρια όργανα, όπου και αναγνωρίζονται από όμοιά τους στοιχεία που ενυπάρχουν στο ανθρώπινο σώμα. Αυτή η ιδέα τον καθιστά σημαντικότερο εκπρόσωπο της άποψης ότι «γνωρίζουμε τα όμοια μέσω των ομοίων». Φυσική Ο Εμπεδοκλής θεωρείται και φυσικός, αφού καθόρισε τα αίτια των εκλείψεων, μελέτησε την ανάκλαση του φωτός και τη φύση της σκιάς. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Πυθαγόρειοι Βιβλιογραφία *Windelband W. - Heimsoeth H., Εγχειρίδιο Ιστορίας της Φιλοσοφίας, Τομ. Α΄, Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ. (Αθήνα 2001 δ΄), ISBN 960-250-051-4. *Καλογεράκος Ι. - Θανασάς Π. "Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι", στο Ελληνική Φιλοσοφία και Επιστήμη από την Αρχαιότητα έως τον 20ο αιώνα, Ε.Α.Π., (Πάτρα, 2000), ISBN 960-538-290-3. * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ο Εμπεδοκλής στην διαδικτυακή Εγκυκλοπαίδεια της Φιλοσοφίας *Ελληνική μετάφραση ορισμένων αποσπασμάτων του *[http://membres.lycos.fr/delisle/Elementalisme.html Πρωτότυπο κείμενο Καθαρμοί και Περί Φύσεως (Πλοήγηση στα Γαλλικά)] Category: Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Κατηγορία: Φιλόσοφοι Ελληνικής Σικελίας Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ποιητές 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Κοσμολόγοι 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ.